1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a power unit for a utility vehicle including an engine and a transmission connected onto one side of the engine in a lengthwise direction of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a structure of a power unit for a utility vehicle include a structure in which a transmission is formed independently of an engine and a structure in which a transmission is molded integrally with a crank case for an engine. In the structure in which a transmission is formed independently of an engine, for example, the engine and the transmission are securely arranged on a sub frame in a vehicular lengthwise direction. Then, the sub frame is fixed to a chassis frame via a damper.
Conventionally, in any mounting structure for mounting a power unit onto a chassis frame, a plurality of mounting portions having a width over the substantially entire width of the power unit in a vehicular widthwise direction are arranged with vehicular lengthwise intervals, or a plurality of pairs of mounting portions, each pair of which is arranged at a predetermined interval in a vehicular widthwise direction, are arranged with vehicular lengthwise intervals.
In the case of the above mounting structure, the mounting portion for the power unit transmits a transmitting force caused by engine vibrations to the chassis frame as force for vibrating the chassis frame in a vertical direction.
However, when the chassis frame vertically vibrates, ride quality of the vehicle is degraded. As a prior art document of a utility vehicle mounting a power unit thereon, there is U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,718 filed by the present applicant.